


Kukicha

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinbaku, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red thread of destiny loops around their pinkies, joining them inseparably, and though it may tangle, though it might knot and fray, the rope will never break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kukicha

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon!request on Tumblr. Though this probably isn't what they had in mind.

Erwin worships at the temple of Levi's body, kisses dangled tantalizingly just out of reach. The swell of a collarbone becomes a fluttering bird, hitching with every ragged breath. Sweat gleams translucent on the ivory and cream, salt against the sandpaper smooth of his tongue, and Erwin can't resist the taste. He leans forward, honey swirling into milk, tangled limbs, to take a bite and suck purple plums into the hollow of Levi's throat, pulse fluttering against rose lips. 

Jute rope, silky as it drags against Erwin's fingers, circles Levi's limbs, cradling his wrists in crimson clasps. Erwin lays kisses along the rivers of his veins, savoring the taste laid out before him. A feast. A banquet. Scarlet swims across the plane of his chest, nipples dusky bruises to peep out from between the silky strands, and Erwin wraps one in his mouth, listening to the stuttered inhalations that strain at the rope, pebbled skin budding beneath his tongue. He teethes at it, suckling, until Levi is whining low in his throat and nudging at his head with wrists bound together. 

"Come on," he whispers, breathless, and Erwin reaches down with his left hand to graze against the blossoming inferno between Levi's thighs. It weeps clear against his wrist, and he watches Levi's expression unfold, blooming, lips parting like rosebuds in the spring. His pupils dilate, ink spilling into grey storms, as Erwin licks away the clarity, bittersweet against his tongue. 

"Patience, Levi," Erwin admonishes, teasing, eyes crinkling curved commas. "Let me love you, why don't you? Hmm?" He splays a hand flat on Levi's stomach, as if he can feel the heat licking its way into a blaze below his touch. Wiry hairs tickle at his palm and the top of his wrist. 

"You love me too slowly," Levi grumbles, his complaint dissolving into a breathy gasp, a half choked whimper, as Erwin trails a loose end of rope, ribbon silk, up his cock to collect weeping pearls. "You're getting your ropes all dirty." 

"A noble sacrifice," Erwin admits, leaning in for another kiss. Levi's thighs part around him in askance, hips a subtle jolt to grind himself up against Erwin's thigh, and Erwin allows it, will always allow these tiny bodily admissions of need, for the promise of another chance to draw Levi's soul out with burning kisses. Heat tracks against his leg, burgeoning flesh growing stiffer and weeping tears of ecstasy against his skin, Levi's soft sighs sweet in his mouth. 

He takes pity, mercy driven by the knowledge it only makes the waiting all the more exquisite. Levi moans, in earnest this time, noises vibrato against Erwin's tongue as erwin reaches between them to fist at Levi's cock. Long, firm strokes from the base to the tip, smearing sticky liquid back into the skin, the way he knows Levi likes it from careful observation and pleas to watch. Levi's hips stutter into his hand, the insides of his thighs rubbing up against Erwin's sides like silk and water. Desperation blossoms like flowers in the springtime, and Levi grinds out a plea between gritted teeth for more, for completion, for anything that Erwin is willing to give him. When Erwin draws back his hand, licking at the palm contemplatively, Levi wilts, petals drooping, angry in the heat of late autumn, and Erwin almost wants to laugh at how the potency of Levi's glare is diluted by the haze of lust coating storm-grey eyes to turn them into a tempest. 

"You ass," Levi hisses, onyx gloss in his eyes threatening to spill over as Erwin sits back on his knees, fiddling with the rope again. "You made me beg already, isn't that enough?" 

Erwin lazily traces a finger across the swell of Levi's left hip, humming to himself and grinning as Levi twitches beneath teasing touches, supple willow contorting below his palms to tilt towards the sun, chasing the burn. 

"Not yet," he murmurs, ignoring Levi's gasp of indignation as he places a palm beneath Levi's right thigh and pressing it up to wind the rope in silky coils around it. "Only perfection suits you, and we're not quite there yet." 

Levi grits his teeth around another curse as Erwin ties neat knots to rest pretty against muscles that ache to strain against the touch, that he fights to control because resistance is the opposite of reward, and he wants to come sooner than tomorrow. Erwin lays kisses and praise against the smooth inside of Levi's knee. 

"Almost done now, darling," Erwin purrs, a kiss flat against the head of Levi's weeping cock, smearing silver across the swell of his lower lip like the first snowfall of the winter. The remaining length of scarlet wraps neatly around Levi's left thigh, a pretty packaged parcel, done loosely enough so that Levi is tempted to reach down with his bound hands for his aching cock and stroke himself to completion, done tightly enough so that the ropes wrapped around his back and torso stop him short. Mercy, tempered with ruthlessness. 

"Please." Levi swallows, rough, tilting his hips pleadingly towards Erwin, restrained and free. "You said you wouldn't tease me." 

"Did I?" Erwin asks, lowering himself in between Levi's spread legs. Levi's fingers twitch against each other, lacing tight together in anticipation, warm breath against aching flesh already sticky with the earlier evidences of erwin's compassion. "My memory fails me." 

"It's because you're getting old," Levi mutters, his grumbling trailing off into a breathless moan as Erwin sighs and opens his mouth, plush lips snugging around the weeping head. Consumed, Levi whines, his thighs twitching against the wings of Erwin's shoulder blades, hands wringing and knotting themselves together against his chest, fingertips splayed so they can track the racing pulse of his heart. 

Erwin licks an inferno up Levi's cock, hands pressed against the silk and sinew at his inner thighs, nose nudging against wiry black hairs, and Levi nearly chokes on his hard-fought breath as he strains to look, to see honey swirling into milk that flushes rose with every well-timed suck. Erwin lights a fire, tender twigs and supple stems, fluttering around Levi, and the ropes dig into Levi's wrists, captive, prisoner to the blaze, as he spills silver down Erwin's throat. 

When Erwin unties him later, the scarlet spills to a loose puddle on the hardwood floor beside the bed, and he soothes away imagined redness that mars Levi's wrists. 

"Too rough?" he asks, laving worship over ivory skin. "Did you like it?" 

Levi makes a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, reaching out and threading fingers through Erwin's hair. "Well, practice makes perfect," he replies, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as Erwin's eyes widen in surprise, blue like the ocean in the summertime.


End file.
